Karin's Gift
by Dragonoiya
Summary: It's Karin's birthday today, and Naruto has the best ever birthday present planned out for her. ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Karin's Gift

It was Karin's birthday today, and Naruto, being the ever-so-loving cousin/brother he was, knew exactly what to get her. He had a plan, an evil plan, a _very_ evil plan. His plan was so evil, he wondered if Kurama had influenced it.

"**It's not me this time, it's your own stupid brain."** The voice of the Nine Tailed Fox echoed from the deep depths of his mind. Well damn, now he didn't have a scapegoat to use for the blame. **"I'm not saying it's a bad idea, but I'm not going to be your scapegoat. If you dare utter my name during the aftermath, I will haunt your nightmares and make your life miserable."** Well, sorry kind sir, but Naruto Uzumaki is not someone who will be fazed by your petty attempts at intimidating him.

This, ladies and gentlemen, was what went through the young blonde's mind as he casually walked down the streets of Konoha towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

…

Ino Yamanaka was bored. Business was slow in her family's flower shop and she had to be the one to take her shift today, on a boring day like today. It was ironic because, everyday, people are visiting the hospitals to see their loved ones who have yet to recover from the Fourth Great Ninja War. Who the hell doesn't bring along flowers when visiting someone in the hospital?!

The bell on the door rang, indicating the arrival of a customer. Ino jumped over the counter barely a second after said customer came in, excited at the thought of her boredom temporarily alleviated. Imagine her surprise to find Naruto looking through the flowers on display.

"Hey, Naruto, what're you doing here?" she asked, catching her fellow blonde's attention.

"Oh, hey Ino, isn't it obvious? I'm here to buy flowers." Naruto replied.

"Ooooh, is it for a girl?" Ino cooed, inching closer to the Kyuubi jinchuuriki while giggling.

"Well, yeah, it's for Karin-nee-chan. It's her birthday today!" That shot down any gossip potential Ino might've had about Konoha's hero. Everyone knew Karin was Naruto's not-so-much-but-kinda-related-cousin; they were a weird sort of family. Even so, they were pretty close.

"I see, so what are you getting her?"

"Roses." Ino blinked in surprise.

"Why roses? They stand for love. Why not some white carnations? Or perhaps you'd like to give her some buttercups? Those better symbolize the term of 'family'."

"Nah, I need roses, red roses." Naruto was determined to get them. And when Naruto Uzumaki is determined, there's no arguing with him. Ino narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Perhaps there was more going on between Naruto and Karin than what met the eye.

Once Naruto finished his purchase of the roses, he set off with the bouquet of roses in one hand and a rope and a long length of pink ribbon in his other hand that he got from who-knows-where. His grin never left his face the whole day as explosions and shouting were heard throughout the village.

…

Karin had never felt so glum in her entire life, excepting the time she spent with Orochimaru back when she was young. No one remembered her birthday! She went around hanging out with different kinds of people and tried hinting that it was her birthday today. No one got the clue, not Sakura, not Juugo, no one (don't get started on Suigetsu). She could find neither Naruto nor Sasuke that whole day either, so she ended up having dinner at Ichiraku's and was now joblessly strolling through the streets of Konoha.

Just when she thought she'd have to go home without celebrating her birthday at all, her favorite blonde jumped out from nowhere in front of her and practically glomped her on the spot.

"Hey Karin-nee-chan! Happy Birthday!" he greeted as he squeezed the life out of the red head. Karin bopped the blonde on the head as a vein popped out on her forehead.

"Dammit, I'm suffocating!" Naruto let go of her, but Karin still continued to scold him. "And you wait till _now_ to wish me? Where were you the whole day?!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I spent all day preparing your birthday present. Speaking of which, follow me!" Naruto grabbed Karin's wrist and dragged her to her apartment.

'Naruto spent _all_ day getting me a gift? That's so sweet of him…' Karin thought with a blush, regretting that she scolded him earlier. 'But why are we going to _my_ place?'

"By the way, I dropped your gift at your place because it's too much to give to you right now. I wanted it to be a surprise!" Naruto told her with a grin, his hand not leaving Karin's wrist until they reached her apartment. Standing outside her room, Naruto started chuckling evilly.

"Alright Karin-nee-chan, your birthday gift is right in this room. Ready?" he asked. Karin narrowed her eyes in suspicion. What was he planning? Her bedroom door flung open and the red head's mouth dropped open.

Her room was dimly lit and rose petals littered the place. In one corner, a radio was playing soft romantic music and in another corner there was a box of…condoms? Karin's eyes bulged out and her nose started bleeding when she saw the sight on her bed. There, restricted and gagged with rope and ribbons tied around for decoration, was a _very_ naked sleeping Sasuke. Karin could've fainted right there on the floor had Naruto's hand on her shoulder not kept her steady. His face cracked with the most evil smile known to man, much worse than the Kurama's had ever been.

"Do you like it? It took me all day to put Sasuke in that sleeping jutsu! He'll wake up tomorrow afternoon, so you can do _whatever_ you want with him for tonight. See ya!" and with that, Naruto body flickered out of Karin's apartment, leaving his best friend and cousin to have some _alone time_.

Karin's eyes glinted at all the possibilities of having her way with Sasuke for one whole night as she rubbed her hands with glee. She mentally thanked (read: worshipped) Naruto for the. Best. Birthday present. Ever!

…

**AN**

**Yay! Another story done! I saw this one other fic about Karin's birthday but the ending didn't sit well with me, so I made this! Sorry if you don't like SasuKarin or Karin at all. Did you think Karin was in deep shit in Naruto's plan? Just because it's her birthday and Naruto had an evil plan didn't mean the joke was going to be on Karin, you know. XD**

**Please review! :3**

**Dragonoiya**


	2. Author's Note

**AN**

**Right, sorry if you thought this was a continuation to 'Karin's Gift'. But this is basically the same thing.**

**The sequel, 'Sasuke's Gift', is out, in case you didn't know.**

**I hope you'll enjoy it! ^_^**

**Dragonoiya**


End file.
